1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an anisotropic conductive film and an apparatus including the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a double layered anisotropic conductive film, which includes an epoxy resin containing a polycyclic aromatic ring to increase minimum melt viscosity and to improve connection reliability, and to an apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As displays become larger and thinner, a pitch between electrodes and circuits in the displays becomes more precise. An anisotropic conductive film (ACF) may be used as a wiring material to connect fine terminals of such electrodes and circuits. For example, the ACF may be used as a connection material for packaging a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, a printed circuit board (PCB), or a driver IC of a LCD module.
For example, in the LCD module, a plurality of driver integrated circuits (ICs) is mounted to drive thin film transistor (TFT) patterns. The driver ICs may be mounted on a LCD panel by a wire bonding method, i.e., where the driver ICs are connected to an electrode of the LCD panel through a conductive wire, by a tape automated bonding (TAB) method, i.e., where the driver ICs are mounted on an electrode of the LCD panel using a base film, and/or by a chip on glass (COG) method, i.e., where the driver ICs are mounted directly on the LCD panel using an adhesive. For example, the ACF may be used as a connection material for the COG method or to electrically connect a wiring pattern designed based on a polyimide substrate and an indium tin oxide (ITO) pattern designed on a glass substrate of a LCD panel or a lead of an electronic component.